Nature Break
Nature Break was the sixth cartoon to air on Shut Up! Cartoons. The first episode came out on July 9, 2012 and ended on September 10, 2012. Nature Break replaced Do's and Don'ts. Description ''Join Dr. Hollingsworth for a Nature Break every Monday, right here on Shut Up! Cartoons. '' Characters Dr. Michael W. Hollingsworth He is the narrator for Nature Break. He happens to have the same name as the series's creator, Michael Hollingsworth. He seems to not care alot about the animal's deaths in the series. Animals Bennie (Anglerfish) He appears in episodes 1, 3, 7, 8, and 9. In Episode 1, he talks about taking care of a dead body. In Episode 3, he asks Matt if he wants to go see a dead body. In Episode 7, he makes a commercial about ladies night. In Episode 8, he orders things from the internet to turn Matt and his appartment around. In Episode 9, he plays hide-and-make a crazy face. His deaths have been by a whale, a boat, a snake, what appears to be an octopus, and a shark. Matt (Anglerfish) He appears in episodes 1, 3, 7, 8, and 9. In Episode 1, he listens to Bennie tell him what he will need to take care of a dead body. In Episode 3, he asks Bennie if he wants to go see a dead body. In Episode 7, he makes a commercial about ladies night. In Episode 8, he tries to tell Bennie there is no "US". In Episode 9, he plays hide-and-make a crazy face. His deaths have been by a whale, a boat, a snake, what appears to be an octopus, and a shark. Graham Crabbers (Crab) He appears in episodes 1 and 5. In Episode 1, he talks about swallowing a key and kids think they find treasure when they use their metal detectors on him. In Episode 5, he figures out Katie is a magician. His deaths have been by a wave and a canonball. Katie Crab (Crab) She appears in episodes 1 and 5. In Episode 1, she listens to Graham tell her about him swallowing a key. In Episode 5, she shows Graham a magic trick. Her deaths have been by a wave and a canonball. Wayne (Sloth) He appears in episodes 1, 4, 6, and 7. In Episode 1, he asks Rusty if he wants to order a pizza. In Episode 4, he listens to Rusty talk about masturbation. In Episode 6, he is dreaming. In Episode 7, he tells Rusty and Krista what he found out on the internet. His deaths have been by an alligator, he shattered by a opera singer, a flower, and a snake. Rusty (Chameleon) He appears in episodes 1, 4, 6, and 7. In Episode 1, he tells Wayne he hates everything about pizza. In Episode 4, he talks about masturbation. In Episode 7, he listens to Wayne tell him what he found out on the internet. His deaths have been by an alligator, he shattered by a opera singer, a flower, and a snake. Ryan (Cockroach) He appears in episodes 2, 4, 5, and 9. In Episode 2, he was on a piece of pizza when Johnny starts telling him what he can't eat. In Episode 4, helps Johnny study for the "texting spelling bee". In Episode 5, they talk about relationship loopholes. In Episode 9, he talks about living on a ship. His deaths have been by a foot, a street cleaner, and horses. Johnny (Cockroach) He appears in episodes 2, 4, 5, and 9. In Episode 2, he told Ryan what he can't eat. In Episode 4, he practices for the "texting spelling bee." In Episode 5, they talk about relationship loopholes. In Episode 9, he talks about living on a ship. His deaths have been by a foot, a street cleaner, and horses. Susan (Green Llama) She appears in episodes 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, and 10. In Episode 2, she talks about what guys wear now-a-days. In Episode 3, she tries to stop Lizzy from saying famous movie sayings. In Episode 5, she meditates. In Episode 6, she signs Lizzy's year book. In Episode 8, she teaches Emily how to act around guys. In Episode 10, see They Can't Be Killed (Nature Break). Her deaths have been by a bowling ball, a ship, someone scratched her off with a quarter like a lottery ticket, a train, a giant ant and Krogzilla. Lizzy (Blue Llama) She appears in episodes 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, and 10. In Episode 2, she talks about what guys wear now-a-days. In Episode 3, she says famous movie sayings. In Episode 5, she tries to meditate. In Episode 6, she asks Susan and Emily to sign her yearbook. In Episode 8, she teaches Emily how to act around guys. Her deaths have been by a bowling ball, a ship, someone scratched her off with a quarter like a lottery ticket, a train, a giant ant and Krogzilla. Emily (Red Llama) She appears in episdoes 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, and 10. In Episode 2, she talks about what guys wear now-a-days. In Episode 3, she tries to stop Lizzy from saying famous movie sayings. In Episode 5, she meditates. In Episode 6, she signs Lizzy's year book. In Episode 8, she asks Susan and Lizzy how to act around guys. Her deaths have been by a bowling ball, a ship, someone scratched her off with a quarter like a lottery ticket, a train, a giant ant and Krogzilla. Krista (Chameleon) She appeared in episode 4, 6, and 7. In Episode 4, she leaves to hang out with her friends and comes back to accuse Rusty for talking about masturbation. In Episode 6, she watchs Wayne dream. In Episode 7, she listens to Wayne talk about what he found on the internet. Her deaths have been by shattering by an opera singer, a flower, and a snake. Reception The show got mostly likes, however, some of the comments contain negative comments about this show being in the place of the recently ended cartoon Do's & Dont's. In the first few episodes, it got positive comments but had a portion of negative ones, saying that the series is not funny at all, or is stupid. Openings After every saying, Ian says, "SHUT UP!" followed by Dr. Michael W. Hollingsworth saying "Cartoons". #I Love Pizza: "Oh, hell yeah, I love pizza." #Is It Stinky?: "Is it stinky?" #I Am Iron Man: "I am Iron Man." #LMAO: "I'm talking masturbation." #Hit It Twice: "Hit that. You know what? Hit it twice." #Bra Removal: "You know girl, you can thank me later." #Ladies Night: "It's ladies night!" #Pretentious Assholes: "I feel like you never listen." #Salty Balls: "I drink rain....cause it's free." #They Can't Be Killed: "Just let me tell my story. Okay?" List of Episodes